


LA TARTA DEL DEMONIO

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una tarta tiene tanto poder que puede romper la línea entre el todo y la nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA TARTA DEL DEMONIO

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el Rally “The game is on!” del foro I am sherlocked.  
> Septiembre: Postres.  
> Beta: Gudea  
> Rating: T  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la BBC y de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
> Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scotland Yard.

—¿Quién se casa?

—Holmes.

—¿Qué Holmes?

—Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes.

El rumor más extendido en Londres desde el Gran Incendio de 1666. Y no era para menos. El Hombre de Hielo contraería matrimonio con quien durante años de amor y controversia había estado conviviendo. El implacable, erudito y apuesto...

—¿Sabes que vamos a una boda y no a un funeral, verdad?

—Ah, olvidé que estabas ahí, Sherlock —bufó el doctor—. Las personas a veces necesitan que se les atribuyan cualidades que, aunque no les sean propias, puedan...

—Es Lestrade, John. —Ladeó la cabeza el detective—. Lo que necesita es que mi hermano lo ponga a cuatro patas. —Rio tirándose en el sofá.

La vergüenza enmudeció a Watson. Cómo podía Holmes expresar con tanta soez una verdad tan irrefutable.

Se casaba. Por muchas vueltas que le diera, el hecho se haría realidad en una semana. Después de un año de preparativos al más mínimo detalle, sería un alivio.

La tarta, conociendo a Mycroft, ya se sabía que sería el mayor quebradero de cabeza. En efecto.

Al señor no le gustaba ninguna. Si bien Lestrade no tenía inconveniente en ir probando y descartando en pro de su gusto, Mycroft era un horror de persona en las degustaciones.

—Horrenda, seca, salada... ¿Cómo puede hacer una tarta salada? —Era la retahíla diaria que su prometido y su cuñado aguantaban cada día, pues Sherlock huía a cada oportunidad porque le compensaba la riña.

Tras recorrer el país en busca de la tarta perfecta, la frustración llegó a la casa de Lestrade y Mycroft. El adosado que compartían en cotidiana calma se llenó de gritos y despropósitos.

Incluso el DI hizo la maleta y se fue a pasar unos días al 221B, sin invitación previa. La respuesta de John fue amable y predecible, ofreciéndole no obstante el sofá de Sherlock para quedarse, lo que le sumó a la alteración de su zona de confort un plus de tiros a la pared.

Todo estaba mal. Sherlock no le hablaba a John. John quería que Greg hiciera las paces con Mycroft. Mycroft no cedería y su prometido, simplemente quería borrarse del mapa.

Entonces le escribió un mensaje, uno corto y conciso que definiría su estatus, cualquiera que fuese la contestación. Porque Mycroft no lo haría y él estaba cansado de tanto orgullo.

_Aplazamos la boda_ —GL

_Me parece correcto_ —MH

Lestrade exhaló, desamparado, y guardó el teléfono debajo del cojín. No quería verlo, era demasiado tentador. Aunque de nada le sirvió.

El teléfono vibró como un mensaje. No lo dudó. Lo desbloqueó y encontró dos mensajes.

Primer mensaje:

_Vuelve a casa. Por favor. Comeré césped por ti_ —MH

Segundo mensaje:

_Vete ya de mi sofá o lkasjlkjdlaksjd_ —SH

Una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios de Lestrade. Estaba claro que John había intervenido en la ira de Sherlock.

No contestó a ningún mensaje, simplemente tomó su abrigo y se marchó a pensar.

Y ése fue el día en el que Mycroft Holmes y Gregory Lestrade no se unieron en matrimonio. Mycroft aún lo recuerda en el poso del té de las mañanas que le lleva Lestrade como pena por la mala noche que le hizo pasar. Aunque está pensando en cambiar de castigo. Tal vez algo más dulce.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Nuestros personajes cambian de vida... o no. Cosas que pasan, ya saben.  
> Gracias por pasar por aquí.  
> Nos leemos. Buen día.


End file.
